


All I Need Is In Front Of Me

by ninwrites



Series: Do I Dare Disturb The Universe? [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dinner With The Lightwoods, Except It's Totally Not Fake At All, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gen, Isabelle Is A+ Ship Captain, Jace Is Supportive, M/M, Magnus And Alec Are Neighbours, Magnus Is Caring and Careful, Max Is Adorable, Secret Crush, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"you're my neighbour/best friend and your parents are coming to visit and you've apparently told them we're dating because they found out you were gay so could i please be your pretend boyfriend for like two days you will pay me in concert tickets and mac and cheese" au </i> <a href="http://caprxgers.tumblr.com/post/124356820718/some-oddly-specific-aus-that-no-one-asked-for">(adapted prompt)</a></p><p>Alec has been crushing on his neighbour, pretty much since they met. The problem is, they don't just live across the hall from each other, they're also good friends, and as handsome as Alec finds Magnus, he doesn't want to lose the friendship. </p><p>But then he accidentally tells his parents that he and Magnus are dating, and in a surprise turn of events, Magnus agrees to pretend for the duration of his parents visit. </p><p>But just how 'fake' is this relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Credit to my parabatai Hannah, who helped me when I got stuck, trying to write at an ungodly hour well past midnight. The fact that my sanity is still mostly intact, and that this fic even got finished, is thanks to her.)
> 
> yep. fake dating. Completely fake. 100%. I can write fake.
> 
> 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood' is a name that will continue to plague my fics because I refuse to write just 'Alec'. Heavy makeout because who doesn't want to reference Malec's canon first kiss?

Alec remembers, very vividly, the day he met Magnus Bane.

He'd been busy moving into his new apartment, his _first apartment_ , and because of the stack of boxes in his arms, he didn't at first notice the door of the apartment across from his opening. It was only once he'd placed them down and turned to head back downstairs to figure out if his siblings were actually going to help or not, that he noticed the man standing across the hall.

Although, how he had missed him in the first place, he didn't know.

His black hair had been spiked and sprinkled with glitter, his eyes lined with kohl, the lids dusted with silver glittery eyeshadow. His lips were shining with gloss and pulled into an amused smirk. At the time, Alec couldn't understand what he was so amused about - he soon discovered that amusement was simply one of his default emotions.

"Greetings. You must be my new neighbour."

Alec's heart had picked up in his chest when Magnus had spoken, and it had taken him an embarrassingly long time to reply.

"U-Uh. Yes. My name's Alec."

"Magnus." Had been the reply, and then Magnus had extended his hand and Alec had shaken it, all the while hoping his new neighbour wouldn't be able to tell how nervous he was.

They'd chatted a little more, why Alec was moving, what he did - college - and what Magnus did - internship at a fashion magazine - until Alec's sister Isabelle had finally found her way up to Alec's apartment and consequently interrupted them.

Her all-too-knowing grin had haunted him for the next week, every time he said hello to Magnus, every time he even caught sight of his neighbour, be it in the elevator or at the mailboxes. Because it was, apparently, obvious to anyone with eyes how attractive he found Magnus, and how smitten he was quickly becoming.

Of course, by now- nearing eight months later - Alec has managed to stifle his crush so it's perfectly manageable, and he and Magnus have become best friends, in little time at all. There are some moments where Alec has to pretend that he doesn't find Magnus as attractive as he actually does, such as when Magnus stumbles down in the morning to collect the mail, with a silk dressing gown, bed hair, and day-old smudged makeup, or when Alec visits his apartment only to find Magnus leaving the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair.

Times such as those, are when he finds himself needing a few seconds to avert his thoughts back to far safer areas, and along with them his eyes, before his lungs stop working and he faints from lack of oxygen.

He doesn't know if Magnus ever notices these situations, doesn't know if he's aware of Alec's crush, because he's never mentioned anything or indicated that he has. So Alec, in much the same manner as he always has, goes about his daily life pretending he doesn't have the biggest crush on his neighbour from across the hall. The same neighbour who has become one of his best friends, who has a kind manner and an unhealthy obsession with both trashy reality shows and glitter.

Magnus is simply Alec's good friend. That's it. That's all he'll ever be, and Alec is fine with that.

Well. Mostly fine with it.

* * *

 

"Well, that could have gone better."

Alec groans and allows his head to lean forward and rest against his door. "You think?"

Isabelle simply rolls her eyes at his dramatics, and takes the keys from his hand. "If you're not going to open the door then step aside and let me. You can continue acquainting yourself with your entrance once I'm not in front of it."

Alec groans again, and then he hears the sound of a turning knob, except the keys are still in Isabelle's hand so it's not his door. Realisation sinks in far too late.

"Existential or identity?"

Alec sighs beneath his breath, and Isabelle laughs cheerfully. "Worse. Parents."

"Ah, yes, that is definitely the worst kind of crisis one can have." Magnus says, and Alec takes a deep breath before turning around.

Isabelle's leaning against the wall near his door, keys still jingling in her hands. Magnus is half-standing, half-resting against the frame of his own door, arms folded casually across his chest. His eyes are sparkling with their usual mirth, and a hint of something else Alec can't define.

"So, what's the matter this time? Overbearing maternal instincts, pressure from your dad about what you're going to do with your life..." Magnus begins, and Alec thinks it's a little scary how well Magnus understands.

"I wish all I had to deal with was questions about my future." He mutters under his breath.

"You'd think," Isabelle answers, as though Alec hadn't spoken. "But no, this time was worse. This time, he accidentally came out."

"Isabelle!" Alec scolds, fixing her with a glare that's not as heated as he'd like.

Isabelle simply shrugs, and the smugness of her smirk increases when Magnus releases a soft laugh.

"Oh, now I understand the traumatic car-accident look." He jokes, and Alec resists the urge to turn back around and resume beating his head against the door, as though he'll be able to simply knock the last few hours out of his mind.

"They're never going to look at me the same. I mean, I thought Christmas was a war zone before."

"Alec, it will be fine." Isabelle says, softer, fonder, all humour removed from her tone.

"Your sister is right, Alexander, darling, your parents love you. And if they don't accept you, well, then they just don't realise the complete extent of your awesomeness. Which, in my opinion, is a shame for them."

Alec looks at the ground, because he can't force his eyes to lock onto Magnus', because Magnus never just looks, he stares, his gaze is always fierce and intense and Alec knows that he'll either wither under it or just run away, and he doesn't want to do either.

"And if family gatherings ever turn into World War III you can always hide out in my apartment." Magnus offers, his tone kind and soft and it's really no wonder Alec's got such a huge crush when he says things like _that._

"Thanks." He says, peering up at Magnus through coal-black eyelashes. Part of him wishes that his hair was longer, because then he could use it as a curtain to hide behind, to escape Magnus' unwavering gaze. Instead, it becomes all that he can see.

"Anytime." Magnus replies, tilting his head forward slightly as though he's about to bow.

"Well," Isabelle says, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "As much as this back-and-forth is wonderfully entertaining, 'Love Actually' is on in about five minutes and Alec has lost a bet which requires him to watch it with me."

Magnus' eyebrows raise curiously. "Is that so?"

"Unfortunately." Alec answers, runing a hand through his hair

He's about to hurry Isabelle into his apartment, either that or take the keys off her, when Isabelle turns her attention towards Magnus and Alec feels a sense of dread sinking in.

"Would you like to join us?" She asks.

Alec's mind fills with a broken-record track of _'no,no,no'_ , because if it was just him and Magnus, he'd be fine. He's learnt how to handle himself and his feelings around Magnus, and for the most part he has a fun, casual time. As friends should.

But this wouldn't be just him and Magnus, this would be him, Magnus, _and Isabelle_ , and he doesn't trust her when it comes to his love life, or lack thereof. She wouldn't even know about his crush if she didn't have keen eyes and a ridiculous good sense of what Alec is thinking and feeling 99% of the time, and _he_ knows _her_ far too well, to expect her to simply pretend Alec isn't internally freaking out.

She'd be discrete about it, sure, she wouldn't say anything out loud. But between knowing looks, sly gestures and coincidental meetups in the kitchen ... Alec isn't sure he'll be able to handle both his sister and Magnus in the same small vicinity for at least two hours.

Unfortunately for him, Isabelle, as was quite evident before, doesn't care. And Magnus isn't aware of his internal turmoil.

"I'd love too. I'll be over in about three or so minutes, I just need to feed my cat - Chairman's devastatingly good at revenge, especially when he's hungry, so I don't want to give him any ammo. I quite like my clothes."

Isabelle nods, as though what Magnus has just said makes complete and perfect sense to her.

"We'll see you soon, then." She says, and in a flash the door is open and Alec's stumbling backwards from the sudden lack-of-support behind him to lean on.

He quickly straightens himself up, focusing on the hem of his shirt as opposed to his sister's laughter behind him or Magnus' thinly veiled delight at Alec's misfortune. He waves, his thin hands twirling, the ornate rings on them causing sparkles like fairy lights. Alec waves back, short and curt, before ducking into his apartment where he can hopefully escape the heated burn on his cheeks.

Not that he was blushing. Of course he wasn't. He totally has this crush-thing under control.

* * *

 

"I'm screwed."

Magnus blinks once, slowly, before smiling bemusedly.

"And a hello to you too, Alexander." He greets.

Alec's eyes roll upwards, as though he's looking towards the sky for an answer. "Hi, Magnus. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm screwed."

"I hope you at least got a date out of it first." Magnus jokes, stepping aside, because it's not hard to see that Alec's a little stressed at the moment.

Alec frowns, before the joke sets in, and the tips of his ears get brighter and warmer. He steps past Magnus almost cautiously, but Magnus brushes it off and closes the door behind them.

"Coffee?" He asks. "Or would tea be a better option for you right now?"

"Uh, tea ... tea is fine." Alec answers.

He displaces his weight, shuffling his feet slightly, and Magnus knows that Alec can be an anxious person at times, but this time is different. Something is seriously bothering him, and that kind of worries Magnus a bit.

"Do you want to sit down, or-"

"No." Alec cuts in, before shaking his head sheepishly. "I mean, thank you, but ... I think I'll just stand.

"Alec, what's going on?" Magnus asks, nothing but genuine concern to his tone.

Alec laughs nervously. "You know how, uh, you know how my parents found out that I'm gay?"

"I recall such a thing, yes." Magnus confirms. He wants to reach out and comfort Alec in some way, but he isn't sure if touch will be welcomed or shunned, so he curls his fingers and tucks them against his palm.

"So, they, uh ... they started asking me questions about it. Me. If I'm serious about the whole 'actually being gay' thing - my father actually asked me if I knew what "turned me gay" but I ignored that one - and, uh, on the condition of me being serious, if I'm dating anyone..."

Alec's voice drops off towards the end of his sentence, and he turns his gaze towards the floor.

"When they, uh, when they asked if I was dating anyone, I ... I-"

"Alec, darling, what did you do?" Magnus prompts, not unkindly.

"I - I may have, sort of implied, possibly, that you and I-"

Magnus covers his mouth with his hand, to keep himself from laughing. He has a slight idea where this might be going.

"That you and I..."

"That we're dating." Alec confesses in a rush.

His cheeks heat up as quick as the flick of a lighter, his left hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. He keeps his eyes downcast, too afraid to look at Magnus' no-doubt horrified or disgusted expression.

"You told your parents, that you and I are dating?" Magnus repeats, to be certain. He tries his best to keep any laughter from his voice. Not that it appears like Alec notices if any threads do in fact sneak in.

"Pretty much."

Alec's still not looking at him, and Magnus gets the feeling that there's something more to the situation that Alec isn't telling him.

"And?"

There's a moment of silence, before Alec replies. "Who says there's anything else?"

Magnus rolls his eyes. Just because Alec may not be able to see it, doesn't lessen the satisfaction it brings.

"Alexander, I really do not believe that now is the time for uneccessary stalling."

"They're coming over tomorrow. For dinner. And they want to meet you. And it's quite possible they might stay the night. I'm not entirely sure about that part."

"Anything else?" Magnus asks, as he comprehends what Alec has just told him.

"And Izzy and Jace and Max are coming too. But that's it."

"Are you sure this time?" Magnus sighs softly. It's certainly not what he expected when Alec had first come to his door, but it's also not as big of a problem as Alec seems to be finding it.

(It's fairly possible that the crush Alec has on Magnus, that he tries so valiantly to hide, is similair to the one Magnus has in turn on Alec. Magnus is just a little more easier at covering it up.)

"I'm really sorry, Magnus." Alec says, finally lifting his head up. His eyes look like they're about to start brimming with tears, and Magnus wants to run over and hug Alec until he stops crying, but he also respects him enough to allow him his space.

"Alexander, you have only made one mistake here. And it's certainly not something to cry about."

Alec rubs at his eyes furiously, confusion shining clearly through the blurriness of the tears.

"The only mistake you have made, is that you didn't simply ask if I would mind being your boyfriend whilst your parents visit."

Alec's forehead creases, and he blinks at Magnus slowly, in an attempt to comprehend. "What?"

Magnus laughs, unable to help himself. He steps forward, and Alec's confusion only grows.

"You're not mad?" He asks, and Magnus shakes his head.

"Of course not. It would take a lot for me to get mad at you. And besides, I understand why you did it."

He reaches out and cups Alec's cheek, and there's a flash of something in his eyes that Magnus can't determine. It's gone before he can even attempt to figure it out, though, so he dismisses it as nothing, not wishing to dwell on insignificant details.

"Besides, it's only for, what, a day? Two, at the most?"

Alec nods, slowly, because Magnus is still cupping his cheek. "Right. Two days. If that. We can do two days."

"We can." Magnus agrees. Alec still looks distraught, or upset, an emotion most certainly not positive clouding his features, and Magnus hates it when Alec isn't smiling, so he tries to ease the mood.

"You can pay me in gourmet mac & cheese and concert tickets." He says, which earns a laugh from Alec. A real one, light and happy and honest.

"You're seriously agreeing to this?" Alec asks, and he might just lean into Magnus' hand, into his touch, but neither of them comment on it, so the truth of the matter is not certain.

"Fake boyfriend for two days? I don't really have anything better to do, and besides, it's not like I have very many dates lined up in the near future."

Words of doubt rest on Alec's tongue, but he keeps them to himself. Magnus has already agreed, he doesn't want to press. Besides, he quite enjoys the hand on his cheek, and even if he doesn't believe that Magnus doesn't have boys _and_ girls throwing themselves at him day in and day out, it doesn't mean that he has to say it aloud.

"Well, thank you, in advance." He says quietly.

"You're welcome. But I do expect my payment. In full."

"I'll have a box of mac & cheese at your door in an hour." Alec says, and it almost sounds like a joke, but if Magnus genuinely requested it he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Magnus winks, and Alec is pretty much certain he's about to faint. Maybe he's just dreaming it all up, surely he'll wake up in a minute, still playing straight in front of his parents, still crushing on his best friend, still stuck in the day-to-day loop that is his life.

But then Magnus leans forward, brushing his lips across Alec's cheeks, and Alec knows he's dreaming now. Because this is a fantasy of his wildest dreams, and there is no way it's coming true with him conscious.

"How about," Magnus whispers, his voice ghosting across Alec's cheek and into his ear. "You come over here, early tomorrow morning, and we can sort out the details of this little arrangment?"

Each word causes Magnus' lips to brush more, and more, across Alec's cheek, which tingles with an unwarranted warmth that Alec is having trouble fighting off.

"Sounds good." He stutters, and he expects Magnus to laugh, but he doesn't. Instead, a soft exhale escapes from between his lips, and sends shivers down Alec's spine.

"I'll see you then, _Alexander_."

And just like that, Alec's sanity crumbles like dust and any resolve he'd been clinging to with gritted teeth falls away, because he's wanted to be like this with Magnus for eight months, basically, and even if he knows the next two days are only going to be for show, he needs it.

He needs it like he needs air, water, food. He needs it more than he'd ever admit.

And he's going to soak up the next forty-eight hours. Because even if at the end of this he is left with nothing but memories and snapshots of rememberance...

It's better than nothing.

* * *

 

When Magnus hears the annoying sound of his doorbell ringing - annoying because it's far too early for him to even be awake, let alone to be hearing the shrill noise that alerts him to someone's presence at his aparment - he genuinely considers just hiding under his bed until the person, whoever they are, goes away.

When the noise continues, he groans with less care than he'd allow in front of other people, and swings his legs over the side of his mattress, his feet landing flatly on the ground. He runs a hand through his hair, tangled and unruly, before pushing himsef up off his mattress.

He runs into Chairman Meow on his way towards the door, who appears just as peeved by the intruding sound, which rings yet again throughout his it is must be quite desperate to gain his attention.

"I know. How rude?" Magnus mumbles to Chairman, who simply makes a small noise of what could be either agreement or irritation, before stalking off in the direction of Magnus' bedroom.

Magnus takes a moment to wish he was a cat, allowed the same privilege, free from the strains of society and people who ring his doorbell at a quarter-past-ten in the morning.

"I am sure that whatever matter has brought you here at such an ungodly hour is quite pressing, but surely it could be reserved for a more reasonable time of day..."

His words die on the end of his tongue as he opens the door, to find Alec, clad in grey-washed jeans and a dark blue sweater that Magnus shouldn't find as attractive as he actually does, hair messed in a way that wouldn't have taken him any time at all - which Magnus most certainly does not find irritating. He's holding a plastic shopping bag in one hand, his other hand partially raised, eyelashes fluttering in a way that suggests if he were talking he'd be stuttering.

There's a moment where it appears like Alec's gaze travels to Magnus' bare chest, but then he blinks and Alec's eyes are locked on his own.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise."

Alec's eyes widen, darting over the place as though he's just been startled. "I'm sorry, this is probably a bad time, I can come back later..."

"No, no it's fine. I said that the surprise was unexpected, not unpleasant. There are far worse ways to be woken up in the morning, and far worse things to be woken up _to_." Magnus assures him.

He's only been awake for a few minutes, ten at the most, and yet when Alec smiles shyly he finds himself immediately alert and fresh-faced. Any frustration that he'd previously held at being woken up disintergrates, replaced with a warmth that's comforting.

"I uh - you said to come over, early, but I slept late and I had errands to do and then by the time I remembered ... I know I'm late, but I am here now, so..."

Magnus considers Alec's words for a moment, struggling to recall the details of the previous afternoon whilst still half-asleep. And then the memory comes to him in a rush like a crashing wave and if he was a weaker person Magnus probably would have found himself stumbling. As it is he manages to maintain balance, but it's hit-and-miss for a moment.

_"How about you come over here, early tomorrow morning, and we can sort out the details of this little arrangment?"_

"Ah, yes. Of course ... I do hope that there is some delicious cheesy goodness in that bag?"

Alec looks down towards the bag, as though he'd forgotten about its existence for a second.

"Right. Yes. Macaroni and cheese, just as you asked."

"Wonderful." Magnus says, before stepping aside with a graceful wave of his thin, naked hand.

Which reminds him that he's still clad in pajamas pants, bare chest and feet, and an unfortunate lack of make-up.

"Please, come in, come in. I'm just going to ... well, it's going to be more than a touchup." He says, waving Alec in.

Despite having been inside Magnus' apartment many times, there's a shift in the air as Alec steps through, a rigidness to his shoulders, a hesitance to his movements. Magnus smiles gently, and heads back to his bedroom. He quickly changes into form-fitting black jeans, and an oversized turquoise shirt with an image of a slice of rainbow cake - the rainbow part of the dessert of course decorated with corresponding colourful glitter. He leaves his feet bare, and applies only a thin line of black around his eyes and a dusting of neutral eyeshadow that just _happens_ to shimmer in the light.

After all, he's more than likely going to change before dinner later, and it's only him and Alec at the moment - he's going to make an effort, sure, but he's not going to waste good, expensive makeup on a hang-out.

Now, if he and Alec were going on a date...

But they're not. Not, really. And so he leaves things minimal and simple, even foregoing his usual methods of hair styling in favour of leaving it down.

"I hope you got the really good kind. I hate it when food that's cheap tastes horrible - I know money is value and all that but sometimes it's nice to find good food that doesn't cost a lot."

He pauses for a moment, in the doorway between his bedroom and the lounge, to consider how good of an idea it is to be talking consumerism with his 'fake boyfriend'.

"On second thought, perhaps there are more prevalent things to be discussed."

Alec looks up when he walks in, eyes bright and honest, and Magnus takes a moment, to try and remember a time Alec has ever looked anything but. With a pleasant surprise, he discovers that he can't recall such a time, and it's refreshing to find that some people can be pure and open and not conniving or rude.

But that is a thought process reserved for a different time. Preferably whilst intoxicated.

"I brought the one you always seem to have in your cupboard." Alec replies, although there's a nervousness to his tone that wasn't there before, as though he's afraid he's failed or made a mistake.

He'd placed the bag on Magnus' dining table, and when Magnus peers in, he can't hold back an audible gasp. Alec hadn't just brough Magnus' usual brand, he'd brought the more expensive, certainly more gourmet mac and cheese that Magnus has only ever looked at in wishful desire.

"What's the matter, did I pick the wrong one? I can always go back and change-"

"Alexander, darling, you couldn't have done better if I had gone to the shop with you."

Magnus whirls around in awe, because whilst he knows that Alec is surprisingly selfless and borderline altruistic in most things he does, he'd never expected this turn of events before.

"Well, you're doing a favour for me, so I figured I'd thank you in the best way I could. But I did honestly believe it was the same as the brand you always get." Alec explains.

Magnus walks back over to the couch, the back of which Alec is leaning over. His eyes widen as Magnus steps closer, the dynamic almost like the dance between a lion and a gazel.

"Are you sure you only need a fake boyfriend for two days?" Magnus says. Something glints in Alec's eyes momentarily, but it doesn't last long enough for Magnus to identify.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. About that..."

"Ah, yes, I suppose we really should discuss the details of our little arrangement." Magnus says, sighing dramatically. He rounds the couch and flops, gracefully of course, onto the couch next to Alec.

Alec breathes in sharply, and shuffles over to allow Magnus room.

"I believe it's best to work out the details first."

"Details?" Alec repeats, and Magnus nods.

"The usual. How long we've been dating, how we met, where went on our first date."

"That's-" Alec pauses, the words caught in his throat. "I mean, all I've told them is that we've been dating for a few weeks ... I haven't thought through anything else."

"Would you like to figure it out now," Magnus says, before he notices Alec's slight uncomfortableness, and quickly adds: "Or, do you trust me enough to go along with whatever I say during the dinner?"

"I trust you." Alec replies immediately, a heat warming the tips of his ears when his words sink in.

"Good. Then don't worry yourself about much else, you've covered the timeline, and that's all I need to know."

"Isabelle also knows the truth," Alec adds hastily, as though he's just remembered and doesn't want to forget such a vital piece of information. "I figured because she's already met you it would be easier if she was in on it."

"I understand." Magnus assures Alec, amused by the systematic approach Alec is taking. He wonders if Alec has ever had a boyfriend before, and if not, if that is why he appears so apprehensive.

The idea is a little ludicrous, in his opinion - someone as handsome and adorable as Alec would surely have been in a relationship before. He doesn't ask, but the question does weigh slightly on his mind.

"You're still okay with this, right?" Alec asks. He turns, slightly, to better face Magnus, gauge his reaction, but all Magnus can notice is how little space it leaves between them.

"Of course." Magnus says, feigning composure. "I wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

"I know, I just-" Alec sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. Magnus' eyes trail the movement, absentmindedly.

"I know it's kind of a big thing to ask of you, that's all, and I know you probably don't even find me attractive,"

Magnus makes a low, almost choking noise deep in his throat, but if Alec notices, he doesn't mention it.

"Which is fine, I don't ... I don't really care, but ... I mean I've never really, you know, been in a relationship before..."

Alec's eyes dart to Magnus' nervously, as though he's expecting a judgeful reaction. When he doesn't find anything but respect and kindness, he's visibly surprised. Magnus knows the reaction is true, because Alec doesn't try to hide his feelings, he's open and honest and Magnus isn't sure he knows a lot of people like that.

"And you're a little nervous?" Magnus guesses. Alec nods shyly, but he doesn't look away.

"That's perfectly understandable," Magnus adds. "And whilst I am, by no means, going to force you into something you are not comfortable with, I believe that there are some things that might help you in ... shall we say, convincing your parents."

Alec nods, and then halts. An almost startled look comes across his eyes, and Magnus wonders what boundary he's unintentionally crossed.

"Like ... what?" He asks, and Magnus has to stop himself from laughing, simply at how adorable he finds Alec's naivety.

"Well, there's, touching. A casual hand on the back, around the waist. Holding hands."

The tips of Alec's ears brighten, redder than they had previously been. "That doesn't ... that doesn't sound too bad."

Magnus, cautiously, reaches out and links his hand with Alec's. Alec's hand spasms slightly, before he relaxes and squeezes gently. Magnus waits, to ensure that Alec is comfortable, before continuing.

"Or, a light kiss on the cheek." He says, his voice softer.

Alec swallows. "Yeah?"

"Definitely. A key component, I'd say, in implying a relationship." As he speaks, Magnus leans in closer. He brushes his lips against Alec's cheek only once, and for barely a second, but it's enough to bring a heat to his skin that Magnus finds more satisfying than he rightly should.

"I-I see." Alec stutters. Magnus pulls back, reverting back to a safe and respectful distance, but when Alec's eyes flick down to his lips and back up again, he wonders if he should have.

"I haven't made you uncomfortable, have I?" Magnus asks, because Alec's cheeks are bright, very bright, and he isn't sure if it's an entirely healthy heat or not.

"N-no." Alec's reply is fast and certain. He shakes his head minutely, and for a moment it looks like he is going to say something else.

But then there's the sound of a phone buzzing, and Magnus knows it isn't his, because his phone blasts Lady Gaga, very loudly, and somewhat obnoxiously. Or, at least that's how his old friend Ragnor had described it.

"I'm sorry," Alec says. He goes to pull his phone out, and then remembers that their hands are still entwined. Magnus takes the initative and removes his hand first.

"It's probably Isablle," Alec explains. "She's supposed to be coming over earlier today to help me - not cook, I don't want to be poisoned, but just to sort of help me set things up. She knows how to make my apartment look presentable in a way my parents will be ... you know, satisfied with."

Magnus nods, and stands up, trying not to stare at Alec's hands as they pull his phone out.

"I'll leave you to your call - privacy and all that." He explains.

"You don't - I could just leave-"

"Nonsense." Magnus says, waving his hand dismissedly. "It's not like you haven't been here before. Besides, I have things to do myself, plus an outfit to plan..."

"Plan?" Alec reiterates, his phone still ringing.

"Yes. This," Magnus waves a hand down the length of his body. "Doesn't happen on a whim."

He smirks amusedly, gesturing towards Alec with his head. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

Alec startles, as though he'd forgotten the phone was even ringing in the first place, which Magnus wouldn't have thought possible given it's in his hand. But then, Alec's always been the kind of person who's full of surprises.

"Right." Alec agrees, swiping his phone screen to answer it. He flashes Magnus a soft, hesitant smile, before turning his attention towards his phone.

Magnus smirks to himself, and heads off in the direction of his bedroom. The interactions of the past half-hour or so had been, well, interesting to say the least. There's an undeniable aura of intrigue surrounding Alec, blending in with his refreshing sense of virtue, his continuous endeavour to do what he believes is best; all qualities which contrast slightly with the demanding pressure he places on himself.

Because Magnus knows Alec, knows about all that Alec has been willing to share, and it's not hard to see the stress tightening his shoulders after a difficult day of studying, or the fatigue in his eyes after he's spent more time awake than asleep.

Because even though Alec would do anything for his family, his sister especially, and others he holds dear and close, he often forgoes his own care for that of others. Which Magnus finds a shame, both because he believes that everyone should take care of themselves, treat themselves every now and then, because after all there's only ever one person who stays around for life.

But also because it's _Alec_ , and if anyone deserves to be happy, to put themselves before others, it's him.

* * *

 

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?"

Alec runs his hands through his hair frantically, dragging his nails across his scalp. He has an hour or so before his parents are due to arrive, along with Jace and Max, but he can't get his thoughts in order long enough to figure out what he's supposed to be doing to get ready.

"Do you want a genuine or a sarcastic reply?" Isabelle asks, from her position on his couch.

She'd come over earlier to help him get ready, and whilst he'd cooked she had tidied up his apartment and, somewhat against his will, decorated the place; she'd placed a vase of flowers - artificial of course, because both her and Alec are allergic - and placed scented candles around the room, "to add to the atmosphere". Alec personally doesn't understand the need for any of it, surely just a clean apartment would suffice, but according to Isabelle it is practically vital and he doesn't have the energy to argue with her.

"Isn't sarcasm more Jace's thing?" Alec inquires.

"Yes, but he's not exactly here right now." Isabelle reasons. Her eyes are soft around the edges, compassionate, and he knows that he can tell her anything, that's not the problem. The problem is that that he doesn't exactly know what to tell her, let alone how to do it.

He hates being confused, hates not being in control of his thoughts, his feelings, his actions. At the moment, it doesn't feel like he has any of that.

"What part of tonight do you think is a bad idea?' Isabelle asks patiently.

"All of it." Alec answers on impulse.

"Okay, well maybe not all of it..." He adds after more careful thought. "Just - I don't know, I just ... I'm worried about tonight and I can't figure out why and I hate it, and ... and,"

Alec groans, scrubbing a hand across his face, as though he can wipe all of his problems away.

"Is it because Mum and Dad are coming over?" Isabelle asks, curiously.

"No, well, not entirely." Alec replies. "I'm nervous, because I'm not really sure about how they're going to react, they seemed pretty reserved when I first told them but this is different, and I don't know how to prepare for it, but that's not really it..."

He looks at Isabelle, imploring her to understand, even if he can't.

"I get it," She says, unfolding her legs and shifting, until she's sitting up straight, her ankles crossed.

"You do?" Alec asks. Not necessarily because he's suprised, Isabelle's always been good at reading him, but because he wants to know what she thinks. He _needs_ to know, because maybe then _he_ won't feel as confused.

"Yep." Isabelle answers confidently. At Alec's questioning gaze, she laughs, soft and amused.

"It's not because Mum and Dad are coming that you're so nervous, or even because you've just recently come out to everyone else."

"It's not?" Alec questions, because if it isn't that, as he'd previously thought, then what on earth could it be? What does Isabelle know that he doesn't?

"Not at all. It's because _Magnus_ is coming over, and more to the point, because you're introducing him to your parents as though he's your boyfriend, but even though _you_ think it's just pretend, we _both_ know that you like him, and _that's_ why you're freaking out."

Isabelle appears infuriatingly proud of her observation, and Alec wishes he could deny everything she just said, but he can't, because she's right, they both know it, and besides all of that, she wouldn't give him the chance to argue otherwise.

"Alec, I know you don't want to admit it, but - that's why you told them you and Magnus are dating. Not because you'd just come out and they were asking you questions, but because you wanted it to be the truth."

Alec sighs heavily, his eyes downcast. He can't look at Isabelle, because he knows he's only going to see kindness and understanding, and he needs to mull over her words first.

"I didn't ... I didn't mean to." He whispers. "It just came out, I didn't even think about it ... oh ... oh, no..."

Alec tugs at the hairs on the nape of his neck. "I did." He confesses. "Not knowingly, but ... still, I did. _I do_. I do want that..."

"Alec, it's okay," Isabelle says, standing up from the couch. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to _be_ with someone."

"But what if you've just asked that _someone_ to be in a fake relationship with you, for the duration of your parents visit, because you're terrified about how they feel about you being gay, and you're so hopelessly attracted to this _someone_ that half the time you can't be around them without having an internal breakdown?"

Alec looks up at his sister, eyes wide. His breathing is heavy and shallow, the words having just rushed out of him without much thought on his part as to what he was saying.

"Feel better?" She asks gently.

Alec pauses, before nodding. "A little."

"But," He adds. "It doesn't fix anything. Everyone will be here in less than an hour, and knowing Magnus he'll either turn up early or 'fashionably late', and neither option really eases my nerves..."

Isabelle steps forward, and suddenly there's a warm, grounding touch on Alec's shoulder.

"Alec, look at me." She orders. His eyes flick to hers, and despite how much he wants to look away, despite how much he wants to run and hide somewhere dark and far, far away, he doesn't.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. You've said it yourself, Magnus is one of your best friends, and besides all of that, he's a genuinely good person. If he's agreed to this, he isn't going to do anything to jeopardise it. And besides, you have me. You know I'll do anything I can to help. Even if it means putting myself in our parent's line of fire."

"I know," Alec acknowledges. "And I appreciate it, Iz, I really do."

Isabelle's dark eyes bore into his. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

 

"Hush."

Alec frowns, but keeps his lips closed. He's standing in front of his mirror, trying to hide his irritation as Isabelle fiddles with the collar of his shirt. It's pale blue, pressed and ironed and _brand new_ , which totally doesn't stress him out at all, and the compromise he's made with his sister is that she can dress him, but his hair is left alone and he can have his sleeves rolled up.

It's not too bad, she has a better fashion taste than he'll ever wish for, and he trusts her judgement. Besides, the pants she's chosen for him fit, they're not too tight or constricting, and although he isn't going to admit it aloud, he doesn't look that horrible in them.

Isabelle reaches up and combs her fingers through his hair.

"I thought we agreed you'd leave my hair alone." Alec protests.

"We did, but it was sticking up everywhere ... you couldn't honestly expect me to let you walk out there with a birds nest on your head?"

Alec doesn't question her description, although he does doubt it - sure, it's a little fluffy up the top and it doesn't have as much gel in it as Jace's usually does, but still. It doesn't look like a bird has made a house out of it.

Isabelle steps back, her eyes scanning him with an intent and studious gaze.

"Satisfied?" He asks. No one's turned up yet, but he knows that they're due to, at any moment, and he doesn't want to be holed up in his bedroom when they do.

Isabelle studies him for a few more seconds, before nodding. "You look great."

Alec shakes his head, and leads her back out into the lounge.

"I don't understand why it's so important to you." He says, straightening the folded sleeves of his shirt.

"Because, Alec," Isabelle says, and he's kind of worried about where this might be going, simply from the tone of her words.

"Your 'fake boyfriend' is coming over,"

And, sure, Alec's mulled over those words all day, but hearing Isabelle emphasise them like that makes it all feel worse.

"And if you can't make an effort for him, then I have to lose all hope for you."

There are many things Alec wants to say. He wants to ask why it even matters, because Magnus is only doing this for macaroni and cheese, and concert tickets, or because he feels bad, because they're friends, and not because he actually _likes Alec._

Not to mention, his parents will be leaving tomorrow morning, early, if they even decide to stay in the first place, which part of him hopes they won't, so Magnus only has to pretend to be interested for a few hours, really, and what Alec wears wouldn't really have any impact on him anyway...

But he doesn't say any of it. Because he doesn't have enough time, for one, and because his talk with Magnus earlier has already begun to exhaust him, and now he has to deal with his parents, which will only make him feel worse, so he doesn't want to waste time arguing with his sister, especially when he knows that there isn't any point.

Thankfully for him, the doorbell rings, giving him the perfect excuse.

"I'll get it," He says. He doesn't catch Isabelle's reply, but he knows she likely said something, probably along the lines of how convenient this coincidence is.

 _'Just a few hours. You can do this.'_ Alec repeats to himself, over and over like a mantra, up until reaching his door.

He almost says it out loud when he opens the door. Magnus is standing on the other side, smirk as wide and amused as ever, and looking more gorgeous than Alec has ever thought possible. His pants are black and tight and almost seem to shine or gleam, his charcoal button-up fitted perfectly beneath his burgundy blazer. His makeup is minimal - eyes lined in black, lids dusted with a shimmering cream, his lips coated in a light gloss.

Lips that are still smirking.

"Greetings, Alexander." Magnus says, and Alec's too distracted by how he looks, and by how much he still doesn't mind his full name when it falls from Magnus' lips, that he for a moment forgets that he's not only still blatantly checking Magnus out, he's also yet to speak a single word.

Isabelle comes up behind him, reaching out to place her hand between his shoulder blades, and his mind snaps back to the present.

"H-Hi." Alec stutters out. Magnus' smirk widens, and Alec resists the urge to slap some sense into himself.

"Hello, Magnus." Isabelle greets, her words smooth and her smile natural. Because she actually has control over herself, unlike Alec.

"Isabelle," Magnus nods at her, his gaze sliding almost reluctantly from Alec to his sister.

"I know that you two are both, unfortunately, allergic to that of the floral variety, and so I brought these instead."

Magnus holds up the gifts in his hands, a box of assorted chocolates in one, and a bottle of red wine in the other.

"Oh, Magnus, you didn't have to." Isabelle says, taking the lead, because it's clear to all of them that Alec still hasn't retained complete mental ability yet.

"Of course I did. What kind of guest turns up at a dinner empty handed? An awful guest, that's who, and likely one not to be invited over again. Which would indeed be a shame." Magnus says, his eyes flicking to Alec's momentarily.

Isabelle, not missing a beat, or a movement, pipes up. "Well, thank you, regardless. Please, come in."

She turns around, her heels clicking along the hardwood floor. Alec steps aside to allow Magnus past, and he ends up gripping the door reflexively as Magnus kisses his cheek before walking by.

Alec subconsciously reaches up to his cheek, brushing his fingers across the spot where Magnus' lips had touched his skin. His fingers are cool, his cheek warm, and he feels a fuzzy feeling blooming inside the center of his chest.

He's about to shut the door, when he hears noises from further down the hall. They're not entirely comprehendible sounds, yet, but he has no doubt about what they are.

"They're coming." He tells Isabelle, slightly under his breath. She nods, having heard him, and he takes a deep breath to brace himself.

Thankfully, Jace arrives first, followed by Max, hurrying to keep up with his older brother.

"Hey, man." Jace greets, and Alec quickly finds himself enveloped in a warm hug.

It's nice, as Jace's hugs always are, but Alec can't help but be reminded that Jace hadn't always been willing to give them out. There had, in fact, been a long time where he was lucky to get any comfort at all from Jace, let alone a hug.

He's grateful for how far they've come, now especially, because the embrace feels like home, and it centers Alec, as much as he thinks he's going to be.

"Hey." He replies, thankful his voice is solid and sound.

Jace grins as he passes, clapping a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Can't wait to meet this new beau of yours."

Alec groans beneath his breath, but Jace is already out of earshot, so it goes pretty much unnoticed. Except for Max, of course, because he's there, and unlike Alec, he doesn't miss a thing.

"He's been going on and on about this dinner all day." Max informs Alec, peering up through the dark blue frames of his glasses.

He's tall, for his age, but he still only comes up to Alec's elbow, and sometimes Alec wants to wrap him up in a blanket and just coddle him so that he can't grow old. He has that sense for both Isabelle and Jace too, moments where he wishes he could just protect them from all the harms of the outside world, though admittedly not as much anymore.

But Max is the youngest, and Alec can still remember the day he was born, can still vividly recall holding him as a baby, feeding him, cuddling him. Sometimes it's hard seeing him older, smarter, so close to being a teenager.

Sometimes, Alec wishes he was younger, too young to be hurt by anything.

"I think he's more excited than I am." Max continues. "Which is weird, 'cause Jace doesn't usually get this excited, not about something that's not about him."

"You're excited?" Alec asks, surprised.

"Well, yeah." Max answers, as though it was a stupid question in the first place. "I know I'm the youngest, but I've heard how you talk about Magnus. I want to meet him."

"I don't..." Alec begins, about to claim that he doesn't talk about Magnus that often, in fact he can't really recall talking about Magnus at all.

But then he considers the past few months, and realises he probably has talked about Magnus more than he'd thought.

"I think Mum and Dad are coming." Max announces, glancing down the hallway.

Alec nods, breathing in deep to brace himself, before waving Max inside. He gets about thirty seconds to prepare himself, before his parents are walking up to him and the facade properly has to begin.

"Hello, Mother." He greets. Maryse steps forward, and Alec kisses her cheek. Her smile is tight, but there's warmth in her eyes that gives him hope that this might actually work.

"Hello, Alec." She replies. He'd asked her to stop calling him Alexander a few years ago, a name which she now only reserves for when she either needs his attention urgently, or she's angry with him.

He doesn't think about the fact that Magnus calls him Alexander, or how many times it happens.

"Father."

Robert nods in reply. His jaw is tight, as though he's clenching his teeth together, and Alec reminds himself it's only for a few hours. Magnus will go back to his apartment after dinner, his parents will go to bed, or preferably leave, and he'll have some time to himself to recover.

Alec allows his parents to pass before shutting the door behind them. He takes a deep breath, deeper than before, because it doesn't feel like air is really entering his lungs the way it should be.

And then, as has become natural to him, he pushes aside his emotions and worries as best as he can, and he forces his limbs to move, carrying him towards the loungeroom where his family, and his 'boyfriend' are gathered.

He doesn't think he's ever been more nervous in his life. But he knows he has to do it.

He hasn't really given himself much of a choice.

* * *

 

"I'm not sure whether I should ask you how you think the evening is going, or not."

Alec wrings his hands together anxiously. "Is it that obvious?"

Magnus tilts his head, his eyes gracing over Alec's features. "A little. To me, at least."

Alec sighs as he slips his hands into oven mitts and pulls the door of the oven open. The lasagna is cooked perfectly, golden brown on the top, crisp around the corners - it's turned out exactly how he wanted it.

"It's not that I thought this would be easy, but..."

Alec groans frustratedly, putting the porcelain dishware on the bench.

His parents had walked in and practically zeroed in on Magnus immediately. They'd been polite, asking him questions about him, what he's interested in, what he's doing at the moment, the usual questions. But the atmosphere had been tense, at least to Alec, and he couldn't shake the awkwardness off.

Jace had been unusually nice, not as snarky or quipping as he usually is, and Max had attatched himself to Magnus almost instantly. Isabelle had kept his parents somewhat at bay, and Magnus had been ridiculously careful around Alec.

His hand would hover next to Alec's waist, there but not touching, causing Alec to move himself closer, into Magnus' hand. He's left the ball in Alec's court, so to speak, and as much as Alec appreciates it, he doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing.

It's all very new, all very scary in a strangely exciting way - but at the core of it all, none of it is real, and least not on Magnus' end, it's all for show and sooner or later they're going to return back to normal and none of it will matter.

And he can't seem to push that out of his mind.

"I didn't think it would be this tense, you know?"

Magnus nods, and Alec doesn't know how, but he can tell that Magnus does really understand.

"If it's any consolation, Jace is trying to draw the attention towards himself," Magnus says, his head almost poked into Alec's cupboard as he pulls the plates out.

"And Max, who I adore by the way, honestly appears as though he could care less who you date."

"I know," Alec says, walking over to the fridge for the salad he'd fixed earlier. "But I just ... I don't know, I guess I hoped my parents would be more ... more than civil, I suppose."

He shrugs one shoulder. "I don't know, maybe I was just hoping for some, unobtainable goal, or something."

"Well, I personally think that's an utter load of crap." Magnus replies simplistically, darting around Alec towards the oven, turning it off.

Alec startles, midway between arranging the salad, his hands freezing. "What?" He asks, very eloquently.

"The hope that your parents will be respectful of who you are, whether you're in a relationship or not, should not feel unobtainable. It should be a given, the love of one's parents, not, not..."

Magnus' shoulders are trembling, his muscles taut, and Alec isn't sure what to do, as he's never seen Magnus so ... without control of his emotions, so without complete composure.

"Magnus," Alec says softly. He reaches a hand out, cautiously, and places it on Magnus' forearm.

Something in his touch seems to center Magnus, his body relaxing as soon as Alec touches him. And, if Magnus just happens to lean closer to Alec, well, it's not like Alec is going to mention it.

"I'm sorry." Magnus says. He blinks quickly, before turning to face Alec, looking mostly the same as before. There's less of a brightness to his eyes though, but before Alec can say anything Magnus has moved on.

"We'd better get these plates out, or Jace will start eating the tablecloth. And I know how much Isabelle made you spend on it."

Alec doesn't reply, just nods, and turns his attention back towards the plates. He's not sure what just happened, but he knows that _something_ did.

Then again, _things_ always seem to happen to him when Magnus is around.

* * *

 

"So, how did you two meet?"

Alec almost chokes on his fork. It's not as though he hadn't been expecting the question, he'd thought he was prepared for it ... but apparently not. Maryse blinks slowly, expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"When Alec moved in," Magnus says, taking the lead, and Alec hopes his gratitude is evident in the slight pull of his mouth into what, for him, is a smile.

"I'd heard that we were getting a new resident of the building, and considering how few apartments were available, I did consider the possibility of the flat across from mine being taken. Of course, I didn't imagine the tenant would be as handsome as he turned out to be, or as dashingly breathtaking."

Magnus grins, charming and sweet, and Alec sneaks a glance at his parents. Robert is looking at them both, eyes flicking between the two sharply. His expression is unreadable, which likely means his keeping his opinions to himself.

Alec decides that he doesn't care what they are, not at the moment, as long as he doesn't have to hear, or see evidence of them.

Maryse's eyes are clear, and even though she appears slightly uncomfortable, Alec has higher hopes for acceptance from her than from his father.

"Alec told us you've only been dating a few weeks." Maryse comments. It sounds idle enough, but he's learnt that with his mother, there is never any taking her words at face value.

"We have been." He says, his voice thankfully calm and together. "I never said we _met_ a few weeks ago."

There's a slight pressure on his thigh, and Alec doesn't have to look down to know that it's Magnus' hand, a comforting reminder that he isnt't in this alone.

"I was giving Alec time, just in case the signs that I thought were there, actually weren't. I didn't want to ... pressure him into something he wasn't ready for, or even into in the first place."

"We all know that Alec likes to be in control." Jace jokes. Alec rolls his eyes at him, before turning back to his parents.

"We went to dinner, for our first date." He says, hoping that Magnus doesn't mind him taking the lead.

He glances over, but Magnus simply squeezes the hand that is on Alec's leg gently, letting him know that it is not a problem.

"And Magnus ... like the perfect gentleman, walked me home." Alec continues, imagining what it would be like if he and Magnus did go on a date, how their actual first date might go down.

"He kissed me on the cheek," He says, remembering earlier that morning, and earlier that evening too. "And said goodnight. And then the next morning, we went out for lunch."

"I couldn't wait to see him again." Magnus interrupts gently. He's not looking at Maryse, or Robert, or anyone else. Rather, he's looking at Alec, right into Alec's eyes, into his soul.

"One date just wasn't enough for me." Magnus adds, softly, and for a moment Alec forgets about everyone else in the room.

And then Max accidentally drops his fork onto the table, and the sound of metal clanging against wood shocks Alec back into reality.

"Sorry," Max apologises.

"It's okay," Isabelle tells him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, as she is the closest to him. "Accidents happen. Nobody got hurt, and nothing got broken, so there's no problem."

Max smiles, satisfied with the answer. Alec can see his mother about to say something, when Max pipes up, suddenly and unannounced.

"I like you." He tells Magnus, very matter-of-factly.

Magnus doesn't say anything, Max's words leaving him speechless. Alec gets the feeling that he isn't often left without words to say.

"And I'm glad that Alec is dating you. You seem cool, and you make him happy." Max continues, his eyes wide and serious behind his lenses.

Alec isn't sure what to say to that, and from the silence from everyone else at the table, neither is anyone else.

"Thank you," Magnus says eventually. There's a daze clouding his features, as though he's walking through a trance or a dream.

"You're welcome." Max announces, and then he returns his attention towards his food, as though what he'd just said hadn't been that serious.

Alec ignores the warmth that flares up inside of his chest, at the thought that even if his parents don't accept him, Max does. That Max _likes_ Magnus, even if he and Alec aren't actually together.

Maryse still appears shocked by the previous few minutes, and the pulse point in Robert's jaw is tight, as though his teeth are clenched together. Alec almost wants to dare him to say something, anything. This newfound internal confidence is strange, and he isn't sure what to do with it, but there's a part of him that kind of likes it.

"So, Jace." Isabelle says, drawing in everyone else's attention. "How's Clary? I heard she got accepted into Brooklyn Academy of Art?"

Alec breathes out a sigh of relief as Jace starts gushing over his girlfreind's accomplishents. As much as he's proud of Clary, and happy for her, he can't help but be relieved that the spotlight isn't directed towards him anymore, not even slightly.

"Are you okay?" Magnus whispers, leaning over so that his head is tilted in such a way that Alec is the only one able to hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alec answers. Magnus studies him, likely expecting a different answer, and so Alec adds: "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I'm not really one for attention."

He waits for Magnus to ask why he'd agreed to this dinner if he wasn't comfortable with attention, knowing the attention would be directed towards him for at least part of the evening.

Magnus doesn't. Instead, he just smiles sympathetically. "I understand. And I think you're very brave for doing this."

Alec exhales shakily, heat creeping up his neck. He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything, not that Magnus seems to mind. He leans back into his seat properly, tuning his attention back into the conversation still being carried out.

Alec can't hear over the sound of his heart beating in his chest, but he hopes that it at least appears as though he's listening. He doesn't want to be rude, and he really is interested about what's going on with Clary, but try as he might, he can't seem to properly tune in.

It doesn't help that Magnus' hand is still on his leg, the touch of it burning through Alec's pants, leaving what feels like an imprint on Alec's skin.

Or that Alec's starting to doubt whether the lines of their friendship are as clearly marked as he'd previously believed.

* * *

 

"I think things are going well, don't you?"

Alec stares at Isabelle, like she has completely lost her marbles this time. "Are you serious?"

Her eyes soften, and he wishes she didn't look so sympathetic. "Jace likes Magnus, which, you know him that hardly ever happens, and Max is practically enamoured ... sure, Mum and Dad could be a little better, but they're still being polite and mostly respectful."

"But is it too much for me to wish that they'd ... I don't know, be more accepting or something. They look like it pains them to hear Magnus talk about our relationship-"

"Your relationship?" Isabelle interrupts, a devious smirk playing across her lips.

"I didn't mean it like that," Alec tries to protest, but quickly stops himself, knowing it's not worth it.

"Alec, it's okay." Isabelle says, sliding a hand around his arm. They have to return to the dining room soon, as dessert is over and they can't really hide away from the world forever.

Alec's aware that he'll have to face the music sooner or later.

"No, it isn't." He says, looking at her with what he knows is thinly veiled despair.

"It's like you said ... Jace is actually getting along with Magnus, kind of, and Jace doesn't get along with anyone. Not this easily. And Max - I don't know if I have ever seen Max attatch himself so easily to someone else. And it feels great, it feels really nice to know that Magnus is accepted by them, even if Mum and Dad don't. But ... but..."

Alec sighs frustratedly. "Even so, none of it matters. Because we're not together, it's all fake, and we're not going to be together because he's not interested in me, and I thought it was fine, I thought I was okay with it, but after tonight, I just ... I just..."

Isabelle squeezes his arm comfortingly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Sure about what?"

"About him not being interested in you."

Alec peers at her sideways. "Yeah ... he agreed to this because we're friends and I asked him too, and besides, I've already paid him, sort of..."

"Alec, he's spent the whole night talking to the people closest to you, those you love the most and who love you. You don't just agree to a dinner like this, with someone's parents under the ruse that you're dating that someone, if you're not interested in them."

Alec impulsively shakes his head, but then he halts, because as much as he wants to deny what Isabelle is saying, he can't, because there's something to her words that sounds true, even if he can't accept it himself.

"You really think so?" He asks, his voice breaking at the end.

Isabelle nods, smiling confidently, happiness dancing in her dark eyes. "I think you should talk to him. He's the only one who can tell you the truth."

He nods jerkily. "We should, uh, we should get back. Who knows what Jace is saying about me."

Isabelle laughs softly, the sound tinkling like wind chimes, and Alec reminds himself that he has this, he has _her_. Even if she's wrong, even if Magnus isn't interested in him, or even if his parents don't ever truly accept him for who he is, he has his siblings. He has Jace, his best and oldest friend, and he has Max, his younger brother who he'd jump in front of a bullet for. And he has Isabelle, his beloved sister, for whom he'd burn down the whole world if she asked him to.

They walk back out, and it's only when they return that Isabelle slips her hand out from around Alec's arm.

Maryse and Robert have stood up from their seats, backs ram-rod straight. The others are standing too; Jace is leaning on his chair, elbows locked, Max is near his parents, arms folded over his chest, chatting to Magnus', who's resting his weight on the balls of his feet, so that he's level with Max. He straightens up when Alec and Isabelle walk in, a smile playing across his lips. It's soft and delicate, almost private in it's nature.

"Alexander, your mother and I are going to leave now." Robert announces.

Alec tries to hide his grimace at the sound of his full name, having forgotten how much he despises the sound of it coming from his parents. He ignores the voice in his mind that reminds him of how much he enjoys the sound of Magnus saying it.

"Max is, of course, coming with us, but we'll probably be over sometime tomorrow, likely in the morning." Maryse adds, her tone more like that of a professional than a mother. "It was a pleasant evening, thank you for inviting us."

She turns to Magnus, and Alec silently applauds him for retaining his composure.

"It was nice to meet you, Magnus." She declares, and though Alec doubts she's being entirely truthful, he doesn't mention it.

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." Magnus replies charmingly. Nothing in Maryse's expression changes, but if it's possible, the iciness of her eyes melts slightly.

They shake hands, Magnus' tanned hands a contrast to Maryse's pale ones, so like her son's, and Alec thinks that if any of this were real, it would feel like a step forward.

Robert doesn't shake Magnus' hand, instead nodding curtly, before reaching out and clamping his hands on Max's shoulders. He leans down and murmurs something into Max's ears, the reply of which is a disgruntled groan of protest and a sulking pout.

"I'm going to go too," Jace tells Alec, stepping forward for a hug, his hand clasping the back of Alec's neck. "Got an early shift tomorrow."

He pulls away with a grin, cheesy and smug and everything Alec has come to expect from his best friend.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He says, adding a wink on the end which only adds to the tackiness of the situation.

Alec rolls his eyes, fondly. He scans the room to look for Max, only to find him hugging Magnus, small arms wrapped around Magnus' waist. Magnus is patting his back, a surprised grin creating wrinkles near his eyes.

Isabelle touches Alec's shoulder gently.

"I know." He says, resignedly. "I will."

"Good." Isabelle says, kissing him on the cheek, before waltzing over to Max, who'd stepped back from Magnus at his mother's request. Not that he looks happy about it.

Alec follows her slowly, almost dreading the moment where his parents and siblings are gone, and he has to face Magnus. Isabelle's staying over, but he knows that she'll disappear without a trace just to get them both to talk, and she won't be found until she's satisfied they've had their moment.

He hugs Max goodbye, who's only willing to leave on the condition he can definitely come back tomorrow. He waves to his family as they head down the hall, but far too soon they're out of sight, and the weight of the atmosphere is heavy on his shoulders.

"I'm just going to clean up," Isabelle declares, spinning on her heel with a smirk, towards the kitchen which is, unfortunately, seperated by a door.

The intention of which is to act as a barrier, providing Magnus and Alec with privacy and a relatively sound-proof room, as long as they don't yell.

"That wasn't as horrible as you made it sound." Magnus announces, once the door shuts.

"It wasn't as horrible as I was expecting." Alec admits. He rubs his upper arm sheepishly, unsure what he's supposed to do now.

He knows he has to talk to Magnus, but there's a big part of him that _doesn't want to tell him_ , and therefore he finds himself in a rather compromised position. He waits, instead, for Magnus to make the move, hoping that he will, because Alec isn't sure that he'll be able to do it himself.

Eventually, though it could have only been a few minutes later, the silence becomes too much, and Alec forces himself to break it.

"Thank you for, you know, doing this."

"Of course." Magnus replies, inclining his head towards Alec with a gentle smile. "After all, that's what friends are for."

Alec thinks he hears a tremor to Magnus' words, an uncertainty to his tone, but he doesn't want to look to far into something that might not exist.

_"You don't just agree to a dinner like this, with someone's parents under the ruse that you're dating that someone, if you're not interested in them."_

"I gues this, uh, means that we don't have to, you know, be in a false relationship, anymore." Alec says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He doesn't really know what he's doing, doesn't know how he's supposed to approach this, and he knows that he's probably going to embarass himself in the process.

But he also knows that he has to tell Magnus, while he still has even a sliver of nerve.

"I guess not."

"Unless..." Alec begins. His eyes are downcast, locked onto the floor, because he doesn't want to look up, doesn't want to see his expression, the mix of emotions in his eyes, whatever they might be.

"Unless..." Magnus echoes, and Alec can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Unless, you don't want to." He suggests, cautiously.

"Don't want to, what? Be in a false relationship, or-"

"Pretend." Alec chokes out. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, he's said it now, the words are out, and it's not like he has a time machine. He can't take back what he said, it's out in the open now.

"Alexander, are you implying what I think you are?" Magnus asks. He steps closer, slowly, but Alec doesn't look up because he can't find the nerve.

"Well, I mean I don't know about you, but I have fun with you, and I enjoy spending time with you, and of course _I like you_ , you know, a lot. So, it just sounds like ... but if you don't want to, I completely understand-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Magnus interrupts, and Alec _knows_ he's closer now, because he can see his shiny black shoes, smudge-free and polished. Less than a metre from his own.

"You are one of my favourite people, Alec. Ever. And I know it's only been a day or so, two if that, but they have been more fun than I had been expecting. You're a wonderfully sweet person, and breathtakingly gorgeous if I might add, so I can't find any reason why you would think I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you."

Magnus' hand comes up to caress Alec's cheek, tilting his head up until Alec is forced to look at him.

"I am also painfully single, in case I hadn't mentioned that previously."

Alec laughs softly. "You ... you think I'm attractive?"

Magnus' eyes widen almost imperceptibly. "Are you kidding me? Alec, you are one of the best looking people I've ever ... you don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that, not entirely, I just - I've never really thought I was that good-looking. Not like you, I mean you're ... you're..."

Alec blushes heatedly. "You know..."

"No, do continue. Please." Magnus requests, a smirk reflecting the amusement also shining in his eyes.

"You're beautiful." Alec mumurs. He wonders for a second if Magnus even hears, but then he hears a soft inhale of breath, and knows he didn't pass by undetected.

"Alexander Lightwood, you are going to be the cause of my ultimate demise."

Alec's forehead scrunches in confusion. "I can't tell if that is a good thing or not."

Magnus' smirk softens, and Alec allows himself to find it adorable. "It's most certainly a good thing."

"So does that," Alec's fingers play with the hem of his shirt. Magnus' hand is still on his cheek, and he can feel the touch burning through his skin. "Does that mean that we're ... actually going to..."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus says slowly. "Would you do me the absolute joy of agreeing to go on a date with me?"

"Sure." Alec replies, before cringing slightly. "That sounded crude, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes I will."

Magnus brushes his thumb across Alec's cheekbone delicately. "Would you like to wait until our first date, or is it okay if I kiss you now?"

"Y-you can kiss me now." Alec answers. "If - If you want."

"Do you want me to?" Magnus asks.

"Y-Yes," Alec replies, despising how hesitant he sounds. He reaches his hand out and places it gently on Magnus' waist, hoping it will be enough to convey his consent, because he's too nervous to do it verbally by this point.

Magnus slides his hand until most of it is wrapped around Alec's neck, his thumb grazing his jawline. His eyes lock onto Alec's, and all Alec can think about is how pretty they look, sparkling like precious jewels. He slips his hand beneath Magnus' button-up, spreading it flat against his waist, and Magnus inhales sharply at the touch. His nails scrape lightly against Alec's scalp, and Alec sighs in barely hidden pleasure.

Magnus leans forward, brushing his lips against Alec's before pulling away again. Alec's hand tightens convuslively on Magnus' waist, his other hand fluttering at his side. Magnus slides his own hand underneath Alec's shirt, across his tight abdomen, over to his ribs and around to the small of his back. Alec trails his hand over Magnus' blazer, gripping the lapel tightly in his hands, tugging Magnus as close as he possibly can.

He leans forward, chasing the buzz that had spread on his lips when Magnus' had touched them. The kiss is a little longer, more like a proper kiss this time, and it sends sparks racing through Alec's blood.

"What about ... Isabelle?" He mumbles, his breathing shallow. The last thing he wants to do at this moment is think of his sister, but he can't pretend she isn't just in the room over.

"I don't think she'll be a problem." Magnus replies, kissing the corner of Alec's mouth.

"But how can you-"

"Hush," Magnus orders, capturing Alec's bottom lip between his. Alec obliges, melting into the kiss, the feel of Magnus mouth against his, the placement of their hands, the close proximity and lack of distance between them.

Magnus' nails brush over Alec's scalp, drawing a moan from Alec that leaves his mouth parted. Magnus glides his tongue across Alec's bottom lip before cautiously slipping it in. Alec's lips part further, allowing Magnus as much access as he requires. He moans again, softer and lower, pressing closer against Magnus.

 _"Magnus,"_ He sighs, because it all feels like a dream, a misconstrued, twisted version of reality, and he needs to remind himself that it's real.

Magnus groans, biting Alec's bottom lip gently, and Alec knows that, even though the idea is impossible, he isn't dreaming. This is all very, very real.

Magnus pulls back, and starts kissing along Alec's jaw, down his neck, focusing on his pulse point, the area beneath his shirt and below his collarbone. He stops there for a moment, kissing and nipping and sucking at the pale skin until a red mark blossoms, a mark for what he can proclaim as his, or at the very least, soon to be his.

Alec's nails dig into Magnus' skin, his hand tightening in it's grip of Magnus' blazer. His breathing is heavy, fast, and he wants more. More of Magnus' mouth against his, against his skin, more of Magnus' nails scraping along his scalp, Magnus' hands in his hair, tugging gently. More of their moans mixed together, hushed and low and full of undeniable pleasure.

Magnus pulls back, eliciting a groan of protest from Alec. At his smirk, Alec blushes, the heat mixing in with his already flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen mouth and blown pupils. His clothes are rumpled, his hair disheveled, and the combined sight makes Magnus want to push him down onto the couch and continue their heated makeout.

He doesn't, pulling self-restraint out of somewhere. It's hard, though, and he almost applauds himself on his achievement.

"Oh, my oh my, Alexander. What a talent you've been hiding."

Alec's blush brightens, which Magnus would have thought impossible if he hadn't of seen it himself.

"You're not so bad yourself." Alec admits, his eyes shining with a new excitement.

"Would it be terribly improper of me to request we have our date tomorrow?" Magnus asks. "If it's too soon, I understand perfectly..."

"Tomorrow sounds great." Alec replies, grinning despite his shyness.

"Wonderful."

Magnus leans forward and kisses Alec, shortly but no less as exhilirating, before pulling away reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." He declares.

He removes his hands from Alec slowly, wishing he didn't have to, before taking a deliberate step backwards to allow more space between them, as he knows that if he doesn't he won't be able to force himself to walk away.

"Tell Isabelle I said goodbye, and that I hope to spend more time with her soon."

Alec nods. "I will."

Magnus takes slow steps backwards, his eyes trained on Alec the whole time. They haven't moved that far, and so it doesn't take him long before he's at the door.

"I had a fanastic evening." He says, reverting to seriousness, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Me, too." Alec admits, smiling bashfully. "Again, thank you for doing this. I don't know if I could have handled it without you."

"I do." Magnus replies, pulling the door open behind him. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You could have done it. The important thing is, that you didn't have to."

He smiles softly, pausing at the open entryway. "I know that your parent's opinions mean a lot to you, but it's helpful to remember that you have other people around you, who love and care for you dearly. And you'll always have them, no matter what."

 _"You'll always have me."_ Goes unsaid, but Alec knows that even if whatever is blooming between them turns sour, he'll still have Magnus as a friend, Magnus will still be there for him if he needs the support.

"Thank you."

Magnus nods, and for a moment it appears as though he's going to say something else. It passes, and he steps through into the hallway. The last thing Alec sees before the door shuts is Magnus' real, genuine grin, and all hopes of his heart slowing down anytime soon disintegrate.

He turns around, breathing deeply to slow his heart down to a more reasonable pace. He's given a minute or so of peace before the kitchen door is opening and his sister is hurrying towards him, her heels clicking steadily along the hardwood floor.

Isabelle only requires one long, sweeping, studious gaze to assess what events have just transpired. Alec attempts to brace himself, but his preparation isn't enough for her firm hug and high-pitched squeal.

"I'm so proud of you." She announces, her arms tight around his body. He hugs her back, an honest smile blooming, as he realises that she's not the only one.

He's proud of himself, too. And it's a feeling he knows he can get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'All I Need' by Courage My Love. 
> 
> This is the fourth (?) serious AU I have done, and I have hence decided to keep writing AU!Malec because I'm having a lot of fun. So, you know, look forward to those in the future, if you want. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
